


Lattes To Be Made

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Fae Deck [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat Cafe, Gen, it's cute ok, latte assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: Some girls make some latte art at the cafe!
Series: Fae Deck [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981915





	Lattes To Be Made

**Author's Note:**

> 2 exp each / 2143 bits
> 
> [1733 + 170 + (48x5) = 2143]

Eulalia finally sat down, grateful her replacement has finally arrived. It means she can finally dedicate her time to the cats, and maybe planning something cute on top of her drink. Though she's still debating that part. She keeps an eye on the door, as a large, affectionate orange tom clambers into her lap to purr in her face. She'd be worried about his eye, but it looks like an old, well-healed injury.

Salem half ran half walked to the cafe. She had to go find her twin before going to the cafe so she could have some spending money. She really needed to get a proper job. Entering the cafe she looked around and saw Ula. "Hey." She smiled and walked over. "Sorry if I'm late."

Megumi wandered up to the table. She'd found a huge white cat already, slender and muscled with affectionate purring and clear blue eyes, purring like a fog horn and rubbing its face against hers. "Is this table full?" She glanced between the two girls.

Ula smiled.  
"No, sit down." She grins at Sae, and scratches behind her chosen tom's ears.  
"You're not late, Sae. So. Are you two here for my contest?"

Salem nodded with a smile. "Yes and get out of the dorm for sun light... I was assigned a project to make lace by hand. So thats why I've not left my room." She sighed, it was nice to learn older crafts but still it was a pain. "So how exactly is this contest going to work?" She asked and reached over to let the orange cat smell her hand.

Megumi settles down, tucking her feet under her. The white cat curls up in her lap, and a smile is stuck on her face. So cute... she refocused on the conversation. Hand making lace? That sounded really difficult... "I saw the contest on the chalkboard, it looked cool."

"Well, I'm sitting over here to plot and plan. Something cute and interesting but not out of my skill level. You must have a plan before attacking, after all." She continues petting the tom, who sniffs at Sae's hand and then hops up onto the table to saunter between the two girls. He makes a pleased noise in the white cat's direction.

Salem nodded and started petting the tom. "Okay. Always like trying new creative mediums. And something that cute and drinkable is great."

"I don't think I'll be very good at it, but it'll be fun." She kicked her legs gently, admiring the tom on the table and how the queen's purring got even louder.

Ula hummed.  
"So, flowers, simple shapes, or simple characters? I can do scenes eventually. Probably. With enough practice." She scratched the tom's cheek lightly before turning to a notebook and tapping sn open page.

Salem tapped her chin. "Brain is still on lace sadly." She muttered. "What about 3d latte art?"

Megumi glanced between them, still focusing on petting the white cat in her lap. "What do you mean, 3d latte art?"

"...3D latte art? I'm not familiar with that?" Ula frowned.

Salem pulled out her phone and did a quick google search. Pulling up a picture with the foam pilled up to look like a kitten. "Like this." She showed the other. "I'm thinking this or lace cause lace is stuck in my head."

Megumi glanced between the two ideas, smiling as an idea came into her head. "How do you actually do it? Like, there's milk and foam, and you shape it with a coffee stirrer?" She guessed.

Ula hummed.  
"I don't know how that's done but that'd definitely win, if you can figure out how to do it." She tapped her page again.  
"I'll just focus on doing simple stuff. For now, maybe something cute..." She freehanded a circle, and then began sketching a paw print inside.

Salem pulled out her own sketch book and started looking at her lace designs she had sketched out. These were all going to be a nightmare for a latte. Flipping to a new page she drew a few cups with domes. "Kinda thinking a bird... are we aloud to use more then just foam? Like chocolate or something." She wasn't going to go out with a cute cup with a bird on it if she can't have it's wings.

"I don't think there's many rules, honestly." Megumi shifted the cat higher up in her lap to kiss the crown of her head. The cat purred even louder, paws beginning to knead whatever flesh it landed on as Megumi scratched the cats back. "Are there?"

"It's whatever you want it to be, if we have the supplies for it. I don't know if we have like... chocolate bars but we do have chocolate syrup." She shrugs.  
"Be as ambitious as you want, Sae. Show everyone you're the best."

Salem grinned. "Perfect. " She started sketching out the bird. "So how ya'll doin'?" She asks not looking up from her doodles.

Megumi focused on petting the cat. "I'm okay, been working a lot. Trying to figure out when my theory for my first essay. It's supposed to get us ready to eventually plan out our dissertations, but I'm... scared of my dissertation."

Ula hummed.  
"You've got a while yet, newbie. I'm sure you'll do fine." She drew another circle and did another paw print inside, practicing the shape so she'd know what to do with the foam later.  
"Whatcha studying, newbie?"

"Its why I took fashion to not deal with so many papers." Salem joked. "But whats up?" She looked up from her sketches and started petting the tom.

"Marine bio!" Megumi kissed the white cat. "Emphasis on sea life, squids, and jellyfish. I just think they're neat."

Ula whistled.  
"Ooh, nice. Sae and I are Fashion Majors, we don't have to write papers like you do. Sea life can be neat, but I'm more of a fan of cats."

Salem nodded. "Used to live along the west cost." She explained. "It was really cool. Honestly its always amused me whats available here for degrees." She chuckled a bit.

Megumi glanced between them. "I'm an international student. Japan. What do you mean about the degrees?"

"You wouldn't think such a tiny town with a tiny school would offer so many courses." Ula explained.

Salem nodded. "Yeah Von and I came from a biggish city and were blown away with how this place has far more then Saeford ever did." She chuckled.

"Oh!" Megumi nodded. "That's fair, I hadn't thought about it much. I just assumed all colleges were like this." She kissed the cat's head again. "But I like it here. It's pretty."

"It is!" Ula nodded, patted the orange tom on his cute little head- he bumped up against her hand- and stood up to go make her Latte Art.  
"Ready for some food art?"

Salem nodded in agreement to make some latte art. If chocolate wasn't available she could always use a cookie or two to make the wings. She stood up and then gave the orange cat a scratch behind the ear. She was glad she got Lilac to stay outside for this. A bird among a bunch of cats didn't sound like it would end well. Though a small Fae didn't sound like it would be much better.

Megumi gave the white cat a final, gentle scritch before settling her on the seat, following the other girls. "So, no rules, just make it any way we can?" She glanced between the other two girls.

Ula hummed, and got three mugs to try and a carafe of milk.  
"Exactly. Ask Darlene for whatever stuff you want besides milk and coffee."

Salem nodded. "It's okay if we do some practice first?" She didn't want to go full on without better understanding how todo this. If she couldn't practice well good thing she had the internet.

Megumi nodded. "Yeah, is that okay?"

"If you need it knock yourselves out. I'm not bothering, but you're allowed to make as many attempts as you like, so long as someone drinks the results." Ula begins with the base of the paw.

Salem nodded. "Yeah of course. I just need to get a really stiff foam is all." She started steaming the milk to get it to thicken more.

Megumi adds a healthy amount of milk to the center, then uses a wooden stirrer to experiment with the milk. It did move really nicely in the coffee, and she found herself smiling as the swirls began to make sense. "Okay..."

Ula makes the little toes on the paw.  
"Be ready to drink yours."

Salem pulled away the cup and poked at the foam a bit. She grabbed a spoon scooped some up and turned the spoon over. It was think and staying. Perfect. "I'll be right back." She sat down her things to go talk to Darlene about getting some cookies, coco, a knife and if possible edible purple food dye. In reality she was making Lilac.

Megumi watched her, then finished messing with her practice. She nodded and pulled a second cup forwards, this time concentrating the wispy strands in neat tendrils from the center of the cup. Then she grabbed the whipped cream and did a perfect, round dollop in the center. She showed the cup to Ula. "A jellyfish!"

Ula had just finished when Megumi showed hers.  
"Oh, cute. You're doing well, pinkie." She shows her own.  
"Simple, but cute, I think."

Salem came back with coco and some food dye but no cookies. She mixed the colour into her foam before starting to pour. Once in she pilled the foam on and started shaping it to look like a blobby bird.

Megumi smiled at Ula and sipped at her coffee. It did taste really good... She watched Sae making hers. She was... curious about the technique, to say the least.

Ula raised an eyebrow.  
"Interesting..."

Salem used some chocolate sauce and some coffee mixed together to created the little details. A small face, little blobby wings and the feathers that fell down in front of Lilac's head. Pulling out her phone she took a quick picture and then held it up for the others. "It's not exactly what I had in mind but it still works." She said with a smile.

Megumi clapped, smiling at the other girl. "It looks really cute!"


End file.
